Prologue
A man in a suit finds himself in a strange room, surrounded by red trees and carpeted by red leaves. Two twin angels speak to him briefly before allowing him to move on. After he observes his surroundings and tries to figure out where he is, one of the doors unlocks and beckons him onward. The scene changes to a car driving through a rainstorm. The same man, Agent Francis York Morgan, is on his way to investigate another crime. He blames a handful of odd red seeds for his trip to the “boonies” and muses about the last case where he found them. Out of nowhere, a figure in a raincoat appears on the road. York swerves and misses him, but plunges down a hill and into a heavily wooded area. He rolls his car but manages to escape unharmed. He speaks to his “friend” Zach, comes up with a plan, and heads down the path illuminated by his headlights. York immediately begins to suspect that something is wrong with the forest. Using his “profiling” senses, he scans the area and tries to figure out exactly what is making him uncomfortable. Finding little, he continues forward. Strange noises and a very dead dog do nothing to alleviate his fears, however. He eventually comes across a cabin. Inside, he finds a generator and turns it on to try and unlock the gate leading out of the forest as well as light up the path. He discovers that lighting his way is the least of his worries though. As soon as the generator is on, he is attacked by a female zombie, or “shadow.” It takes several bullets to bring her down. York watches in horror as she melts into the ground and disappears with a puff of purple smoke. He finds that the path out of the woods is now populated with hoards of these shadows. Some of them are even armed with weapons. Even the unarmed monsters are dangerous, however, as they try to scratch and bite and climb down his throat. York dispatches them and moves forward until he comes to another cabin and another generator. There is no saving this generator though. A rusty axe is imbedded in the controls and the other panels have been mutilated. Taking the untouched fuse box, York continues to another cabin and fixes the generator there instead. He clears a path through the shadows and is almost home-free when the figure from the road reappears. Brandishing an axe and staring at York with glowing eyes, the man in the coat tries to kill the FBI agent without success. He runs away. York follows, but instead of finding the man he discovers the exit and finally escapes the woods. Confused but undeterred, York follows the road to a bridge. A police deputy named Emily Wyatt is waiting for him, concerned about where the agent had disappeared to. The sheriff, George Woodman, appears shortly after and lays down the law for York’s stay in Greenvale. Satisfied that the “monarch” has been appeased for the moment, York climbs into the police cruiser and heads to Greenvale. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 1